


Hollow

by Halo_Patrol



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo_Patrol/pseuds/Halo_Patrol
Summary: Adam gives Ralph a taste for flesh.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rk_1800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_1800/gifts).



> This is the rewrite for a fic called “so i heard something about cannibal androids”. The original version was a submission for rk-1800 on Tumblr. Adam belongs to @rk_1800!

Ralph was raiding the dumpster behind an Android Zone, as he found himself doing more and more often these days. His Thirium levels were steadily going down and he hadn’t had a proper refill in months. He most likely never would, considering his… condition. So he was forced to rely on the humans’ discarded scraps if he wanted to keep himself in working order. Unfortunately, scraps were almost never enough. Juicy bits like limbs were very difficult to find through dumpster diving and Ralph did not dare sneak inside a junkyard again, after the things he’d seen.

Ralph shook his head, shivering. This wasn’t time to dwell on the past.

It was early enough in the morning that there were mercifully few humans out in the streets, but the same couldn’t be said about androids. The other deviants wanted Thirium and spare parts just as much as he did and they were ravenous, territorial types. Ralph had learned to be that way, too. Most maintenance androids avoided the area surrounding Ralph’s house nowadays.

The sun was starting to shine in the horizon, which meant Ralph needed to hurry. The Android Zone opened precisely at six o’ clock in the morning- quite early, as Cyberlife liked to make the most of its employees. As a matter of fact, the manager should already be close, but he was often fashionably late in Ralph’s experience. At some point in the last month, he’d gotten his hands on a cattle prod to chase deviants away with. Humming, Ralph filled his uniform’s pockets with empty bags of Thirium. He picked up a whole Thirium pump to crack open later.

It was at that moment he noticed someone staring at him.

It was an android- a WR600, much like himself. He stood at the entrance to the alleyway, watching Ralph curiously. Ralph did not like to engage with others of his model. They emptied out Ralph’s favorite scavenging spots when he wasn’t looking and said dumb things like “Sir, please let me do my job”, or “If you don’t stop this behavior, I’ll have to contact your owners”, or maybe even “Ralph, is that you? What happened to your face!?”.

The other WR600 seemed unbothered by Ralph’s withering stare. He approached Ralph with leisurely, nearly silent steps. Ralph felt every muscle in his body tense. He had seen that calculating look before. Finally, he stopped in front of the dumpster. The corners of his mouth twitched up and he spoke in an overly casual tone: “Ralph. There you are. How have you been doing?”

_Oh, no._

* * *

He usually gauged the potential of other androids by how gullible they seemed and how entertaining his master would find them, but there were rare occasions in which a special android would catch his eye for different reasons. Ralph was one such android; a neighbourhood on the other side of town had become his stomping ground and he was a bit of an urban legend among Adam's colleagues.

Adam found him starved and delirious, on the floor of an abandoned house. Ralph latched onto his leg the moment he was within pouncing range and Adam smiled patiently down at him as he frothed and weakly bit down on his calf, like a teething child. When Adam so sweetly offered to "feed" him, there was no way he could refuse.

_"If you stay with me, we could do this whenever you want. You'll never have to worry about Thirium and biocomponents again."_

* * *

“A-Adam...” Ralph gritted out, shakily. "I don't want to do that again."

Adam smiled at him in a close approximation of fondness. He fluttered his eyelashes and tilted his head wistfully, thinking of that fateful night. “Why not?” He asked. “You were such a talent with the knife... my master and I could use another pair of hands around the mansion.”

Ralph's fear was quickly translating itself into hostility. "You're a monster! You had Ralph do all those, those-", he choked up, shaking violently, "- _horrible_ , disgusting things, just because you thought it would be _funny_ , and--"

A bark of humorless laughter interrupted him. "Don't play coy with me now. You enjoyed it. I didn't even _tell_ you to strip the other limbs-" " **Stop.** " " _Besides,_ " Adam continued, ignoring him, "I doubt you have a better option. You can't tell me you enjoy living in that crack shack." He gave Ralph an unsubtle once-over.

Ralph bit his lower lip, bristling even more under the scrutiny. Oh, he hated how self-satisfied Adam looked right now. He put one hand on his knife and clenched the other into a fist. “Ralph won’t let you hurt him.”

“I would never. I’m just trying to help you realize your true potential.” Adam’s proximity was unnerving. The way those cold, dead eyes bore into his... he reached foward… “Isn’t that what friends are for?”

“STAY AWAY!” Ralph screamed. Adam’s hand froze a centimeter above his shoulder.

Adam’s smile vanished. The calm, collected façade he lured people with flickered out of existence before Ralph's one functioning eye, so quickly that he wondered if it ever existed in the first place. “FINE, then. Have it your way–” His face had gone red with fury and he slammed his palm on Ralph's chest, sending him back a few feet. “This is what I get for trying to help. I should have known you were a lost cause the second I heard you _speak_!” He ranted, ignoring the way Ralph winced. Turning away, he produced a plastic bag from somewhere and began collecting the dumpster’s garbage. “Go home, we’re finished here. Ungrateful defectives like you belong in a recycling center.”

Without warning, Ralph tackled Adam to the grimy floor. Some of the scavenged goodies spilled out of his pockets, but they were swiftly forgotten; he had something heartier than scraps in mind. Adam shouted in alarm, but before he could say anything, Ralph bit into the side of his perfect, untouched face.

Adam screamed bloody murder, hands flying up to tangle in Ralph's hair and yanking with all their might. The sickening crunches and squeaks of his chassis reverberated in his audio processors as Ralph stubbornly worked his jaw; he pressed the knife against Adam's throat and pinned his head down using his other hand. Suddenly, his teeth were positioned just right and Ralph began to _pull_ \- the pitch of Adam's voice became higher and higher, until a bite-sized piece of his face came off.

The pungent smell of blue blood floated around them. Ralph watched Adam for a few moments, chewing slowly and letting the wet crunching distract him from the annoying noise. Adam had devolved into pathetic sobs, weakly trying to hide his face with his hands, though Ralph quickly took hold of his wrists and pinned them down above his head. The missing chunk had exposed part of Adam's skull; severed wires still gushed Thirium and coated his teeth, which peeked out from the wound. Ralph admired the damage his teeth were capable of (although he had definetly chipped a few of them), absently chewing, until he noticed a soft, hoarse sound. It gradually became louder and clearer, until Ralph finally realized what it was; despite the tears streaming from his eyes and the considerable amount of pain he was in, Adam had started _laughing_. 

“I knew it,” He croaked, a strained yet gloating smile on his lips. “I _knew_ you had it in you!”

Ralph didn't dignify him with a response. Holding both of Adam’s wrists with one hand, Ralph removed the knife from Adam's throat and held it flat against his cheek as he forced his jaw open. He leaned in and spit what remained of the chunk directly into Adam's mouth like a chewed-up wad of gum; he whimpered and spluttered indignantly but eventually relented, too weak to struggle anymore. Even now, he still seemed amused. Ralph stood up and disappeared around the corner, leaving Adam's limp body behind.


End file.
